


Day 8

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gets stood up, M/M, Online Dating, Panty Kink, Tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean has prepared himself for a date with Balthazar, but his evening turns into quite a different direction...Prompts:Suptober: VicesKinktober: Tights





	Day 8

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made this into a "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" thing but didn't. Have some destiel instead.

Dean slowly strokes his hands down his clean-shaven legs, shivering when he feels the lightest of stubble still there. He should have just gone by Charlie’s place to get her wax strips, but this would have to do for today. He didn’t think his razor would be this blunt, to be honest, and so he’d sort of gotten himself into this mess. He’s the one who wanted to impress his date, even though he wasn’t even sure if said date was going to see him in his nice lingerie.

Dean takes a deep breath before sliding the panties up his legs and snapping them into place, making sure his cock doesn’t slip out. He carefully pulls the tights up next, making sure that they don’t tear. He wanted to wear garters, but figured that that might be going too far – plus, his date might see that he’s wearing something so outlandish before actually getting to the main event, and Dean doesn’t want to give it all away. He quickly pulls on his other clothing – just a simple pair of jeans, but loose rather than form-fitting and tight so they won’t accidentally snag the tights he’s wearing underneath, and a Henley – and makes sure that he’s got his keys, wallet, and phone on him before leaving the house. He’s looking forward to this date – they clicked really well online.

****

Dean’s date doesn’t show up. Balthazar, a blonde man in his thirties, according to his profile, never makes it into the bar they agreed to meet up at. When he’s ten minutes late, Dean orders a glass of water, thinking it might just be something small getting in the way, like being stuck in traffic or something. At the thirty minute mark, Dean orders a beer. He stays at the bar, though, because that is where they were going to meet, and if, for some reason, Balthazar is still simply running late, he can find Dean easily.

An hour in, however, Dean is giving up. He’s still sipping his first beer, which has by now turned into something slightly lukewarm, not something that he actually enjoys drinking, and the woman behind the bar has started throwing him concerned glances. She doesn’t actually talk to him – he must emit rays of the ‘don’t talk to me’ vibe – but she clearly knows what’s going on. She must have seen more than her share of people being stood up.

She slides him a fresh beer when she comes by, and at Dean’s raised eyebrow, she points towards a dark-haired man who is sitting at the bar a few seats down. She doesn’t say anything, but it’s clear to Dean that the man has bought him a drink. He makes eye contact with the man in question and is immediately struck by immensely blue eyes.

Dean inclines his head, motioning for the man to come closer, and – _thank God_, Dean thinks – the man does. He sits down on the bar stool next to Dean’s, and holds out his hand.

“I’m Cas,” he says.

“Dean,” Dean answers, shaking Cas’s hand. “Thanks for the beer, man.”

“You looked like you needed it. Got stood up?”

Dean sighs and nods. “That easy to read, huh?”

“I’ve been here for an hour,” Cas says, as if that explains it all. “I know the look of someone who’s waiting but eventually realises no one is coming.”

Dean huffs. “So, what’s this? A pity beer?”

“Nope,” Cas says, sounding way too cheerful for Dean. “I figured that if you really did get stood up, I might as well snatch you up.” He flushes, then. “Hope that isn’t too forward of me.”

“Uh,” Dean chuckles nervously. “I don’t know. I haven’t ever been asked out like this but I guess that I’m free.”

“Good,” Cas says. “Because I’ve seen you nervously plucking your jeans for quite a while, and your Henley rides up a little. I’ve been wondering about the panties you’re wearing for half an hour now, and I would love to see them up close and personal, without the jeans getting in the way, if you’re okay with that.”

Dean flushes deeply. “I… okay,” he finally manages, and pulls up his jeans unconsciously. “Sure. Your place or mine?”

“Yours. I imagine you’ve got a collection of panties, and I’d like you to show me your vices.”


End file.
